


Furby

by belivaird_st



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:27:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21763012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Carol grows fond of Monica’s toy Furby.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Maria Rambeau
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Furby

Monica Rambeau finds her mother, Maria, necking her aunt Carol on the couch inside the den room of their Louisiana home. When she gags, the two best friends pull apart and give the child innocent, bashful smiles. They have the television set on mute and flashes coloring images of MTV.

“You guys are gross,” Monica states, wrinkling up her nose.

“We are not,” Carol mocks back, resting one hand on the waistband of Maria’s jeans.

“Are you ready for me to tuck you in?” Maria asks brightly, but doesn’t make any attempt to get up.

“It’s Aunt Carol’s turn,” Monica reminds her. 

“That’s right,” Maria huffs, automatically waving for her daughter to come over and give her a kiss goodnight. Monica runs in her shiny yellow Tweety pajamas and leaps right onto her mother, who grunts back and holds her upright. 

Monica leans inward and kisses Maria. 

“Night, Mama.”

“Goodnight, baby. I love you.”

“Love you, too.”

Carol playfully whacks Monica’s bum before collecting her. She carries the girl all the way to her bedroom and lays her on the bed. Helping her get into the covers, Monica sits halfway up. She wraps her arms around Captain Marvel’s neck and kisses her goodnight.

Carol buries her nose into Monica’s deep conditioned afro hair and squeezes her tight. 

“Sweet dreams, Lieutenant Trouble.”

She releases the child and stands all the way back up from the bed. Monica watches her superhero aunt take a few steps in the room before reaching for her Furby on top of her dresser.

“Who’s this little guy? He’s sort of creepy cute.” Carol examines the animatronic toy, fascinated by the device. 

“That’s Furby. Never really named him,” Monica explains. “He needs batteries.”

 _“He talks?”_ Carol’s face lights up with awe. She fiddles around with his plastic beak and strokes one of his furry, bat-like ears. 

“He talks, he can mimic you,” Monica shrugs. “Mom regrets buying him. She can’t stand Furbies.”

Carol giggles and opens one of his plastic eyelids to stare at his bulging blue eye. 

“Neat,” she says, finally. “I’ll get some batteries.”

Monica lays down and snuggles comfortably in bed. She watches her aunt take the Furby to show her mother and snicker when she hears Maria’s alarming protests to ‘get rid of that thing.’


End file.
